In the End
by Nu-Klear
Summary: A Scooby has come home after 8 months of being missing... and all the forces of hell are following in his footsteps. Btvs/Devliman Xover


In the End…

By Nu-Klear (nu_klear@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective creators… meaning that B:TVS is owned by Joss and Mutant Enemy, Devilman by Go Nagai and any OC are mine  

 A/N: This idea has been playing in my mind for awhile now… hope you like it! If you do some feedback would be appreciated

 A/N 2: Sorry about the title, it's the best I could come up with… 

 A/N 3: okay just so no one gets confused '~…~' indicates telepathic communication, '…' indicates thoughts and '//…//' indicates 

 Timeline: Eleven months after Buffy's Graduation, ten months after Xander left on his road trip… for Devilman after his battle with Siren but before the events of Amon: apocalypse of the Devilman. 

~*_*~

 "This world is older then any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology it did not begin as a paradise; for untold eons demons walked the earth they made it their home, their hell; but in time they lost their purchase on this reality and the way was made of for mortal animals, fo-for man. Now all that remains of the old ones are vestiges… certain magics, certain creatures." – Rupert Giles, B:TVS: the Harvest

 "As you have seen demons are very aggressive; they delight in destruction; however their fighting among themselves serves a purpose. It's a sort of perverse version of Darwin's theory of evolution; when one demon consumes another it gains the others special abilities and power, making it a stronger composite of the two." – Ryo Asuka, Devilman: Genesis

 "Dante wrote that in the lowest level of hell he saw demons frozen in ice and in the very coldest ice very coldest ice he was the king of the demons. Now it's only an old story, but then again…"

 What you mean that maybe Dante really saw these things? That perhaps the demons have been entombed in the ice caps since the last ice age?" – Ryo Asuka and Akira Fudo, Devilman: Genesis

 "Because of global warming the ice packs are receding, allowing more and more demons to escape the ice every day. If that wasn't bad enough you and I have other problems to contend with, Akira; my father's work has brought me, and now you, into close proximity with demonic influences; we know their secret we are no longer safe from them… they know about us!" – Ryo Asuka, Devilman: Genesis

 "Amon was known as the Beast of hell, commander of fire infernal legions; he was feared by all. Now that he's combined with this Akira Fudo he is said to have become even stronger, even more dangerous…" – Siren, Devilman: The Demon bird

~*_*~

**Sunnydale, Ca  **

**March 2000 **

 Giles sat at the table in his kitchen reading a book that he had recently received from an unknown source. It had been delivered by courier, no return address on the package, and when he called the delivery service they found no record of any packages delivered to him, period.

 As he read he felt an increasing sinking feeling in his stomach. He shook his head in amazement at what he was reading in the small handwritten book.  Although it was interspersed with incorrect conclusions, it contained information he thought that only the council possessed, and some it would dearly love to have in its possession. He was just finishing a truly frighteningly section on the killing of the type of demon it focused on when a voice startled him, breaking him out of his engrossed study.

 "Hello Giles, I see you got my package. I'd thought you would be through with it by now!"

 Standing and turning quickly he searched his apartment for the source of the voice. His eyes finally settled on a figure standing in the shadows of his living room. It appeared to be human shaped, stood about five foot eight, and that was all he could tell about the intruder.

 "Who are you? How did you…?" Giles trailed off as his mind finally processed what it had said, "You sent me this book? May I ask why, and what you had hoped to receive in return?"

 "Geez, paranoid much, Giles?" the shadowy figure appeared to shift uncomfortably. "I thought you deserved a warning about them. Also, I figured you would need time to prepare Bu - the Slayer."

 "What are you are talking about?" Giles asked in his best attempt at a confused tone, as he slowly moved closer to the counter and the knife holder.  "I'm afraid I don't know anything about any Slayer."

 "Try it on someone else Giles, I know about the Slayers… and that you happen to be the current Slayer's watcher." The shadow shook its head and continued in the same calm even tone it had been using throughout the conversation. "By the way, you can go for the knives if you want… but I could kill you in the time it took you to blink, so I wouldn't if I was you."

 Giles stiffened at the implied threat, his eyes narrowed in anger at the situation. "I'm afraid that I must insist that you identify yourself before this conversation goes any farther… or it won't!"

 A weary sigh came from the person in his living room.

 "Okay, but you won't like it." The figure slowly approached Giles, each step revealing more of itself. First a set of black sneakers came into view, then a set of black leather pants, then a dark gray leather vest on a shirtless chest, finally ending with a familiar but unexpected smirking face. "I told you that you wouldn't like it, G-man."

 "Xander?!" Giles said in stunned disbelief, the young man before him was the last person he had been expecting to see. As Giles stared at him the young man walked quietly to the table, flopped into a chair leaned it back on to its back legs, and put his feet on the table. 

 "Mind if I sit, G-man?" Not hearing any objection, Xander leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. As he sat motionless Giles looked him over, taking in the changes in the young man. His eyes were rimmed with black markings almost like he was wearing make-up, his hair was longer and scruffier than Giles remembered it. However, the biggest change was in his body language; it screamed of confidence and at the same time weariness. Even with his eyes closed his face showed exhaustion that had nothing to do with lack of sleep.

"Damn, it's good to be called Xander again, G-man!" Xander said, opening his eyes. He looked up at Giles with eyes that were much older then they had any right to be.  "So are you going to ask or what?"

 "Ask you what, Xander? I have so many questions I'm afraid I don't have any idea where to begin…" Giles said as he removed his glasses and began polishing them. After a moment of this he looked up at Xander with a frown. "Where in the *_Hell*_ have you been for the last *_eight months*_? We… Buffy and Willow that is, have been going out of their minds with worry. I was beginning to think the police where correct in their assumption of your demise."

 "Here and there…" Xander said with a smirk, which he dropped with a sigh at the glare Giles gave him. "Mostly I've been in Japan though, and I've got to get back soon.  I only came because I thought you would have finished the book so I could return it."

 Giles stared at the young man in disbelief as his body stiffened. "I see… tell me if I have this right, you… *_disappear*_ from the face of the earth for eight months, only to appear in my living room like nothing happened. Now you're planning to just disappear again. Am I correct?"

 Xander's expression went blank as he watched Giles' reaction to his statement. Dropping his eyes to the floor, he lowered the chair legs and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and meeting the Watcher's eyes with a look that made him take a step back.

 "Sit down, Giles."  He waited as Giles cautiously sat in the chair across from him; when he was seated Xander slid the book back to him.  "Yes, I plan to leave ASAP, and before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you how to reach me. Why? Because every second I'm here increases the danger to you … Hell, the main reason I'm here now is because I didn't want you guys to be blindsided by these fuckers." Xander reached out and tapped the cover of the book. "Now, how long will it take you to finish this?"

 Giles swallowed hard as Xander crossed his arms with an air of impatience and frustration. Licking lips that had suddenly gone dry he felt the skin on the back of his neck crawl at what he saw in the youth's eyes. "To read it… a few hours.  But for it to be of any use I will need to make a copy of it so that I can have the exact information on hand and don't have to risk forgetting something that we will need, and that will take at least a day… maybe two."

 Xander rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "Can't you just photocopy it or scan it into a computer now and read it later?" Seeing the horrified and repulsed look on Giles' face, Xander growled in annoyance. "Okay, other than your dislike of anything that was invented within my lifetime, is there any reason?" 

 Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose with a pained expression. "Yes, there is, Xander! While I do read Japanese…I'm afraid that I'm a bit rusty and the fact that the book is handwritten is making it a little difficult to read. Even the best copy machine could blur the kanji, making the translation even more difficult."

 "Giles, I think you're missing the dang…" Xander went rigid, then stood and moved to the window so quickly Giles almost didn't see him move. He pulled the blinds open slightly. "Shit! God fucking damn it! Why does this shit always happen to me?" Giles spun out of his seat at the exclamation behind him, quickly looking from the upturned chair to Xander's new position. Watching the tension build in the young man as his language got steadily worse caused the crawling on the back of Giles' neck to increase. 

 Giles walked up behind Xander to see what was inspiring this outburst. Looking out himself he nervously searched the area he could see through the opening Xander was looking out. Seeing nothing he closed his eyes with a sigh, tension flowing from his body. Frowning,, he opened his eyes intent on expressing how much he *_'enjoyed'*_ Xander's new sense of humor when he heard the sound of breaking glass and felt himself thrown bodily out of the kitchen and against the far wall.

~*-*~

 Giles pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall and desperately tried to regain his bearings before whatever had broken into his home came to finish him off. _Why am I still alive? Whatever It was had the perfect opportunity to do me in, so what kept it from… Where's Xander?_  

 ****_Crash** _**

 "AAAaaa…" Giles struggled to his feet at the painful cry, expecting to find the young man injured or worse… However he didn't expect to find three very obviously dead demons littering his kitchen, or Xander to have something in a headlock with his knee pressing its lower back into the flooring. The creature was humanoid, about six feet tall, had pale blond fur, ram-like horns, a lion-like tail, and clawed hands and feet. 

 As he watched, Xander slowly twisted its head. "Don't worry bitch, it's almost over… Just a little more and I'll break that pretty neck of yours! Too bad you're such a stupid *_shit*_… I might have let you live if you had run when I gave you the chance!" Ignoring the whimpering cries, flailing limbs, and the presence of one shocked watcher, Xander tightened his arms and started chuckling. 

 Giles watched in shock as Xander's captive's frantic struggling slowed and finally stopped. As its body went limp it started changing until Xander was strangling a nude young woman. Xander looked down at the unconscious form, grinned darkly, and shifted his grip on her head. Realizing what the young man was about to do her, Giles stumbled to his side grabbed and yanked his vest. "Xander!  *_Stop_!*"

 Xander growled low in his throat as he spun to face Giles. His pointed teeth bared in a snarl of rage and hair whipping as if it was being tossed by the wind combined to give the young man a predatory look as frightening as any demon Giles had faced. Fighting down the instinctive urge to run and hide, Giles stared into the enraged semi-human face of the young man he thought he knew. After a few moments of silence Xander grabbed his wrist, squeezed hard enough to force Giles' hand to open, and pulled it off his vest. 

 "Xander, I won't let you kill her!" Xander snorted as he turned back to the unconscious woman, reached to place a hand around her throat, and felt Giles hand grab his upper arm. "Xander, she is obviously possessed. Willow and I can cast a spell to drive whatever is controlling her out!"

 "No you can't, G-man," Xander said quietly as he looked back at the watcher with haunted eyes. "I know you don't want to believe this, but it *_can't*_ be exorcised.  Better magic-users then you have tried! Now go finish that damn book and let me do what has to be done." 

~*-*~

 "*_I will not stand by and watch you kill a helple_…!*" as the enraged man trailed off Xander felt something moist brush his hand. He looked down at the prone demon below him; he found it had regained consciousness and transformed back into her non-human form. When she noticed she had his attention she tilted her head so her neck was totally exposed and began licking and nuzzling the hand that was almost touching her throat. ~ _You didn't kill me… so food is not what you're in need of. Per-perhaps I can fulfill your need in exchange for my life? ~_

 Giles' eyes widened as the female began to slowly rub Xander's groin with the back of her hand, keeping the claws pointed away from him. Giles eyes went from the look on Xander's face to her hand and back in confusion "Xander, what…?"

 Xander smiled cruelly at the helpless demoness before looking up at Giles with a smirk. "She's taking a gamble, G-man! She's not strong enough to beat me, but I didn't kill her so she's hoping I will accept her body in exchange for her life! Only option she has left. Can't win, can't run…but she can fuck me and hope I either let her live or wear myself out enough that she can kill me."

 Turning back to her he leaned forward looking her right in the eye. "Too bad I don't do demons!"  

 Xander suddenly stiffened as she quickly grabbed his thumb in her mouth, pressed her teeth into a spot near the base and sucked gently. The reaction was almost instant. Xander's eyes rolled back as he took a huge intake of breath. His mouth hung open as his back arched. Energy began to crackle across his skin like small bolts of lightening as his breathing came in rapidly increasing gasps. 

~*-*~

 Giles watched in perverse fascination as the taboo act unfolded before him. As he watched he became increasingly worried about Xander. He had just decided the young man was in need of assistance when, in a move too fast for his eyes to follow, Xander slammed his fist through the flooring beside her head, which caused her to jerk away with a cry, releasing him.

 "No… way… I… am… giving… into… a… weakling… like… you," Xander growled out between clenched teeth, his breath coming in heaving gasps as he pulled back his arm with all fingers held rigidly straight. "NOW DIE!"  Xander drove his hand at her chest as she cried out pitifully and curled into a ball, her arms covering her head.

 For a few seconds she held that position, trembling, obviously waiting for the pain to hit When it didn't she slowly moved her arms to see why she wasn't experiencing a horrific death. Xander was frozen, his fingers only inches from her body. His body shook slightly, his eyes were unfocused and his expression showed his confusion.

 Seeing that she had a chance of escape she slowly started to push herself away from him only to feel a sharp sting on her shoulder. She only had time to glance at the dart before the world went black.

~*-*~

 Giles cursed as the dart jammed in the feeder. He glanced at Xander who was slowly getting to his feet, and began fumbling with the air-rifle, trying to get the dart to load properly so he could hit Xander with another dart before the young man could reach him.

 The dart had just slid into the chamber when a hand was laid gently over the action effectively blocking the bolt from closing. Giles swallowed hard, trying to get the lump out of his throat as he slowly looked up. 

~*-*~

 Xander calmly took the weapon from Giles, handed back the empty dart to Giles, and then leaned the dart gun against the nearest wall. "G-man, finish the damn journal, any questions you still have after that… I'll handle then? Alright?" 

 ****_Bang Bang Bang**_**

 "Mr. Giles, this is the police. We received a report of a disturbance. Could you please open the door?" Giles stared at the door in surprise. _Sunnydale police responding to a call after dark?  I will have to double-check for any upcoming Apocalypses!_

 "Xander, I think…"Giles trailed off as he found himself alone in his apartment, except for the three dead demons. "What the bloody hell?!"

~*-*~

 Xander dropped the unconscious demon on the floor and looked around the cave. _Well, it's not the Ritz, but I've seen worse places to sleep. Hell, I've slept in most of them!_ Xander frowned as his eyes came to rest on the sleeping demon. _What the fuck should I do with you? _

 Xander flinched at the scenes that played across his mind at that thought. _Not on your LIFE!_

 _~Please~ _a whispery voice echoed through his head.

 _NO!_ Xander groaned at the extreme feelings of longing and frustration that came from the back of his mind. _Look, I have no desire to, okay?  It's bad enough I have to stay in this goddamn sandbox, but I'm not screwing one of those things!_

 The chuckle of amusement that came from the back of his mind made him rub his temple in annoyance, as he lay down in a nest like structure against the wall. _Oh, shut up!_

~*-*~

 "'I'm sorry Professor Walsh, but a demon destroyed my homework?' Why can't anything be easy…?" Buffy muttered darkly as she walked down the street toward her watcher's apartment carrying the remains of her backpack in one hand.

 She stopped short, seeing the police car in the parking lot of Giles' apartment building. As she watched, the police got into their car and drove away. She hurried to her watcher's door, knocking hard enough to rattle its frame, only to have the door ripped open to reveal a rumpled Giles. "*_What do you bloody well WANT_!*"

 "Giles…" 

 Giles stared at her for a moment before recognition seemed to set in, causing him to wilt. "I am sorry, Buffy," Giles removed his glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose and waved her inside.  "This has been a very trying evening and it would appear to only be beginning."

 "Giles why were the police…" 

 Giles shut the door, knowing that he didn't need the rest of the complex to hear what was coming. When he turned he found Buffy staring at the damage to his apartment… the broken window, the gouges in the walls and floor, the gaping holes in the walls, and finally came to rest on the demon bodies lying in the kitchen.

 "What happened here, Giles?" Buffy turned and stared at him in confusion.

 Giles shook his head trying to come up with an answer to her question. "I don't know. According to the police my apartment was broken into and vandalized by 'gang members on PCP'!"

 Buffy frowned at him then started inspecting the bodies. "What are these things and what happened to them? Almost looks like something tried to eat them!"

 When Giles didn't answer Buffy turned to find him staring at a book lying on the table, an unreadable expression on his face. "Giles?!" 

  Giles started looking up at Buffy's worried expression. "Umm, oh, I don't exactly know. I'll have to do some research to know for certain."

 "You're kidding, right?" Buffy asked incredulously as he opened the book he had been looking at, sat down and started reading. "These things were obviously after you, so you can't stay here!" 

 "I seriously doubt that Buffy," Giles said distractedly. "They appeared to be after Xander." 

 "*_WHAT!!!*"_

~*-*~

 //_The music beat against his chest like a heartbeat, the flashing colored lights giving the club an eerie other- worldly appearance. The liquor made his head spin as the beautiful lady pressed against him made any thoughts of danger disappear before they were formed. Suddenly, a scream from the far side of the room caught his attention. His blood ran cold at what he saw. Towering over the club patrons, a demon stood watching the people in the club. As he continued to watch he nearly lost bodily control; everywhere around the club, people who had been running in terror for the exits were doubling over, screaming in pain, as they twisted and changed until a demon stood in their place.//_

_ //Turning to run, he found himself looking into the face of a large demon. It bared its mouth full of sharp, pointed teeth at him with a hiss and then backhanded him, sending him flying into a wall. Watching as several demons came closer he pushed himself to his feet and with his back pressed against the wall determined to at least make them work for it.// _

_ //Then everything went dark and he felt as if he was falling. He couldn't see, hear or feel anything. With an electrifying jolt, he hit bottom and sensation returned. Pain, unlike anything he had felt before came in flashes as something forced its way inside him, trying to force him farther down into the darkness. He could feel himself being pushed slowly down, then an image of the Scoobs appeared in his mind. Focusing on that image he felt himself stop moving. When that happened the force seemed to stop; he could feel it just floating in its position. Without hesitation he leaped at it, intent on destroying it before it could continue its assault. However, when he came in contact with it, it welcomed the embrace, flowing into him, accepting the confines he allowed it filling him to overflowing with pleasure, exhilaration, and power.//_

 //He opened his eyes and found that everything looked slightly different. A manic laugh built up inside him then burst from his mouth. Grabbing the closest thing he saw moving and shredding it in seconds, he grabbed at another; as he struck it turned, revealing his own face.//

 "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Xander sat up screaming, eyes wide, sweat sticking his clothes to his body, eyes scanning his surroundings. After a moment he relaxed. _I hate that dream!_

 Feeling a wave of comfort and reassurance come from the back of his mind Xander shook his head in amusement. _Thanks… it's nice to know someone cares!_  At that it rubbed happily against him like a cat wanting attention. _~ All has been forgiven. ~_

 Xander chuckled at the on-going joke between them and at its behavior. _I'm still not interested!_

 It rubbed against him again, chuckling. Xander felt his eyes narrow suspiciously. _What are you up to now?_

A movement near him brought him back to reality. Turning in the direction from which it had come, he groaned at the sight of the smile on the demoness sleeping beside him. _I HATE YOU!_

 The amusement at this situation coming from the back of his mind said more than any words could.

~*-*~

 "…and then you arrived." Giles said glanced up from the book, hoping she hadn't noticed the omissions he had made regarding Xander's behavior and attitude. 

 Buffy's glare could have melted titanium but her watcher met it calmly before going back to his book. Her expression went from anger to confusion as she watched him seemingly engross himself in what he was reading. "What is it, Giles?"

 "Hmmm?" 

 "What aren't you telling me?" Buffy crossed her arms with an annoyed expression at the blank look he gave her. "Last time you acted like this; I found out the council had you drugging me."

 "Buffy…" Giles took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and sighed wearily. "I'm sorry, but until I'm sure that I am correct I cannot tell you. If I'm right the delay will not matter. However, if I'm wrong telling you could cause a great deal more harm then good!"

 "Giles, you're beginning to freak me out." Buffy said with a worried expression. 

 Giles looked at her for a moment before giving her a warm smile. "It is most likely nothing; however it is my responsibility to verify that it ***_is*_** nothing! I should know by morning if it, as they say, 'pans out'. I will be able to tell you more then."

 Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation. _Why does this stuff keep happening?! Oh, yeah… I'm a Slayer that lives on the Mouth of Hell!_  "Whatever. Now where did Xander say he was staying?"

 "He didn't," Giles frowned, his voice full of annoyance.  "I'm afraid that he disappeared when the police arrived." 

 Buffy glared at her Watcher. "Well, what did he say? I mean you don't just disappear for most of a year then not say anything about where you were and what you where doing!" 

 Giles set the book gently on the table, stood and faced Buffy with a stern expression.

 "Buffy, I am afraid that I just don't know anything about what he has been doing! Our discussion was somewhat brief and was interrupted before I could learn anything of substance. I *_know*_ you want answers, as do I, but I do not have them and am not about to make idle speculations based on what little information I do have!" Giles took a deep breath and set his hand on her shoulder. "Now go home. As soon as I know anything substantial I will call you."

 Buffy's expression hardened at his comment. "Giles, I'm not just going to sit around if something's hunting Xander! He's one of my best friends. You tell me he's in trouble, and then expect me to sit around just waiting for you to be certain about what's going on! Sorry, I don't work that way!"

 Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose with a pained expression. "Buffy… if you absolutely must do something you could check the hotels and such for him!"

 "Good idea," Buffy muttered sarcastically as she turned to leave "Why don't I check his house, too!" _I could but I bet I know someone who knows a faster way to find him…_

~*-*~

Japan 

 "Ryo, *_what*_ do you think you're doing?"

 The blond, blue-eyed, seventeen year old in question looked at the young man standing in the doorway frowning at him, then went back to packing his bag. "That back-stabbing insect must have taken my father's journal. I'm going to get it back!"

 The black haired young man sighed and entered the room.

 "This is insane! I can't believe that Raiser would turn on us!" Watching Ryo pack he saw him wince as he reached for some clothing in his bottom drawer of his dresser. "Are you positive it was Xander?" 

 "It's hard to forget someone when they shove half their arm through your chest!" Ryo turned and glared at his friend, only to soften his expression at the hurt look on the other's face. "Look, Akira, I know how much this must bother you … but he must have finally lost the fight. Why else would he call me a demon?"

 Akira shook his head slowly and then looked over his best friend. After a moment of taking in the bandages and bruises, he sighed in defeat. "Ryo, get your ass back in bed!"

 Akira met the glare Ryo bestowed on him with a calm stare as he pulled the plane tickets from his bag. "I'll take care of this… *_I*_ brought him in so if he's switched sides then *_I*_ will be the one to deal with it! Either way, that journal is too dangerous to leave it out of our control. Besides, as fucked up as you are at the moment you'd just get yourself killed." 

 Ryo glared at him for another moment longer then muttered a curse and crossed the room to lay down in a large bed. "Watch your back, Akira! *_I*_ didn't even know he was there until he attacked. If he *_has*_ changed sides…"

 Akira stopped halfway to the doorway and looked back over his shoulder. "I know… but we both know he won't stand a chance against me once a fight starts. So with any luck I'll be back in a few days with the journal."

 Ryo watched him go with a pained expression and mixed emotions. _Why? I don't get it, I thought Xander was loyal to the human race… so why in the hell did he attack me? Akira… Please be careful, I do not know what's happening… _

~*-*~

Sunnydale, Ca 

 Buffy ran up the steps to her dorm and nearly threw the door to her room off the hinges opening it. "Will…" she froze mid-word, turned bright red and slammed the door closed. A few moments later a blushing Willow reopened the door.

 "I'm so, so sorry Wills. I wasn't thinking…" Buffy babbled in embarrassment at the red-headed witch.

 "No, it was my fault, I should have locked the door…" Willow babbled back at her in greater embarrassment.

 After a few moments of this a pillow bounced off Buffy. "Shut the *_Hell*_ up! People are trying to sleep!" They watched silently as their neighbor went back into the room and shut the door. 

 Both girls looked blankly at each other for a moment then started when someone hesitantly cleared their throat. "Ma-maybe you guys should come in…?" 

 Buffy and Willow both blushed again as they looked at a red-faced Tara then entered the room. 

~*-*~

The streets were all but empty as the civilian-dressed commandos walked their patrol. Riley shook his head at the readings his scanner was giving him. "Damn…!"

 "What is it boss man?" Graham asked. 

 Riley showed him the display as he was adjusting the settings.

 "What the hell, you think this thing's busted?"

 "I don't know! " Riley replied in frustration, looking at the readings again he made a decision. "Graham, break out the backup scanner; everyone else, full alert. If this isn't an equipment malfunction we need to be ready!"

 Graham pulled another device from one of the pockets on his bag, while the others slid hands into their bags, gripping blasters and nightclubs. A moment later a beeping from both devices caused them all too tense, eyes searching the darkness for any possible threat.

 A young man turned the corner at the end of the block. He paused for a moment, looking over the group of young men before shaking his head. He chuckled and continued towards them.

 Turning slowly, trying to get a direction on the signal it had picked up, Riley and Graham flinched and jumped back as both devices sparked and burst into flames. The rest of the team looked at the burning devices in surprise. 

 A throat clearing caught all of their attention. Standing casually just outside their group a young man waited. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a dark gray vest, leather pants, and had his hands in his vest pockets.

 "Can I get by?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

 The group of soldiers looked the unknown young man over, glanced at Riley and then parted, allowing him to pass. He looked at the melted plastic on the sidewalk as he passed and shook his head with a deep chuckle. "There are laws against littering, ya know." 

~*-*~

 Giles stared unseeing out of the remains of his window at the quickly approaching dawn, lost in thought. A bottle of Scotch sitting on the table next to a half empty glass was the only outward sign of the conflict within him. The journal sat forgotten on the kitchen counter opened to the final page.

 "You seem to be taking this well."

 Giles didn't even flinch as the unexpected comment knocked him back to the reality. Picking up his glass he drained most of its remaining contents before looking at the young man. He just stared at him, trying to find something that would indicate the last twelve hours had been a dream. 

 Xander sat on the counter casually flipping through the journal, and was obviously trying to avoid looking at Giles. He was dressed exactly the same as the previous night, only having added a set of sunglasses. 

 Finally Xander sighed, set the journal down, and favored Giles with a smirk. "I'm guessing from glazed eyes and choice of drink that you've finished. I warned you that you wouldn't like it."

 Giles closed his eyes, nodded with a sigh. "Yes I have… however before I can take any action I will need to verify the information."

 Sensing Xander move closer, Giles opened his eyes and watched as the young man picked up the mostly full bottle of scotch and took a long drink from it. Lowering the bottle, Xander pulled out a chair and sat in it backwards, resting his chin on the chair's backrest. He sat for a moment face impassive, eyes hidden behind the sunglasses, before smirking and taking another drink.

 "Alright, G-man," Xander said crossing his arms around the back of the chair. "I promised… so it's Q&A time. What do you need for proof? Just ask away!"

 "Well… I guess I will need to check other sources for information that collaborate this one," Giles shook his head. "The only other way would be to actually capture one of them alive to test.  May I inquire as to where you acquired 'it'?"

 Xander sighed, took a pull on the bottle and shook his head before answering. "I… ummm, 'borrowed' it from a guy named Ryo Asuka!" Xander stared into space for a moment before continuing in a much quieter tone. "His father wrote it, then he doused himself in gas and lit a match. He had… been possessed by one of the demons, so he wasn't just killing himself, he took it with him. So asking him for help isn't an option!"

 Giles looked out the window for a moment before turning his chair to face Xander._ Here goes nothing… I only hope that I'm alive in the morning for someone to tell me how crazy this was!_ Giving Xander a stern expression. "Why didn't you ever tell us you were a demon, Alexander?"

 Xander sprayed the mouthful of scotch he had just taken across the table and began coughing. After a moment he had gotten control of himself, wiped the liquid from around his mouth, crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. _The truth or what he wants to believe…_

_~ Neither ~_ The voice whispered from the back of his mind, with in a wave of caution.

_ He's no fool, after what he saw I have to tell him something or he will think I'm an enemy!_ Looking at the glowering watcher, Xander sighed in defeat._ I'll let him keep his beliefs. He will need them if this gets as bad as I think it will! _

 "You never asked… and to be quite honest, telling the *_Slayer*_ and her watcher that you're not human does not rank high on the list of positive survival traits!" Xander shrugged at the look on the watcher's face, took off his sunglasses and set them on the table beside the journal. 

 Giles felt his jaw clench as closed his eyes and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "I don't suppose that after the last few years we might consider you a friend ever entered your reasoning?"

 Xander smirked, shook his head and chuckled. _Glad alcohol doesn't do as much for me anymore or this would be really interesting!_ "Wouldn't have mattered; by the time I knew I could tell you, it had been too long for you not to feel betrayed by my not telling you."

 Giles shook his head in exasperation at the flawed logic. "What type of demon are you, Xander?" 

  After a few moments of silence Giles opened his eyes and looked at Xander, who seemed to have found something very interesting to study on the floor. "Xander…?"

 "Next question." Xander said barely loud enough for the watcher to hear. "You don't want to know… just trust me Giles you *_DON'T*_ want to know!" _And wouldn't believe me if I told ya!_

 Giles looked at the young man in shock as he suddenly drained half the remaining Scotch in one long drink. _What could he be? I can think of dozens of demons and non-humans that could easily pass for human, but none of those would inspire this level of hesitance of exposure!_  "Be that as it may Xander, I still need to know… if for no other reason as to assure that in future endeavors we do not accidentally use anything harmful to you."

 Xander set the bottle on the table with a sigh. "Okay… But you're gonna have a hard time believing or accepting this part!"

 Xander stood up and walked into the living room. He returned a moment later with a book, sitting down he flipped through the pages, finally stopping at one with a grin. "You know what really sucks about being immortal, Giles? Trying to keep from laughing at some of the things mortals come up with!"

 Giles glared at Xander as he laid the book on the table, and pointed at a picture. "Now take that for example, they didn't look like that! It should have a lot more muscle on the front shoulders and torso, not to mention that the coloration is way off. It should be grayish green with darker blotches."

 Giles stared at the picture for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling. "Xander, that is a Stegosaurus; there is no possible way that you could know that! They have been extinct for about sixty-five million years I believe!"

 Xander frowned, shook his head and sighed dejectedly. "I know! Really sucks too, I've been craving one for about five months!" Xander rubbed his belly absently as his eyes got a far away look. "They were great; haven't found anything else like 'em, tangy, sweet, with kind of a smoky gamy aftertaste…"

 "Xander…?" Giles voice snapped Xander back to himself and the present, looking at Giles he noticed how pale the ex-watcher looked. Giles swallowed hard and when he spoke his voice was little more than a begging whisper. "You were joking… weren't you?" 

 Xander smirked and handed Giles the Scotch bottle without answering. Giles took a long pull on the bottle, not taking his eyes off the young man, before speaking again. "That would make you a…" Giles fell silent when Xander held his finger to his own lips. 

 "Shhhh…" Xander's smirk suddenly changed to a friendly smile. Squatting so he was at eye level with the watcher he tilted his head questioningly before standing as he held out his hand. "Come on Giles; let's go have some fun…" 

 Giles looked at the extended hand for a moment before taking it and letting Xander pull him to his feet. "May I ask where we are going and what you had planned on doing?"

 Xander clapped him on the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble with a chuckle. "Willy's bar, I figure we could both use a good stiff drink… and that's the only place around here that might have something strong enough I can get smashed on!" 

 Giles face showed his uncertainty as Xander shook his head, which quickly turned to shock as his apartment faded out around them. "Good…"

~*-*~

 Buffy frowned as she lay in her dorm trying to get to sleep, but her mind just kept racing over the events of the last few hours. _What is going on? Giles wouldn't lie about Xander being there… so why couldn't Willow's spell find him!_ Buffy opened her eyes with a sigh. _Well this is pointless, if I don't get some answers, I'm never going to get… what the Hell!!_

 Buffy stared wide-eyed at her surroundings. Her room was gone, her bed sat in the middle of a city street. Around her the buildings were cracked and crumbling, many having caved in on themselves. Skyscrapers in the distance sported huge areas of damage. The streets were deserted, human bodies littering them; blood ran down the streets like a stream. Hearing a noise behind her, Buffy looked to find a demon devouring one of the bodies. As she watched another demon broke away from the shadows of the ally behind the demon grabbed it and as she watched in horror began devouring the first demon alive. Flinching away from the screams of pain, Buffy felt a breeze ruffled her hair and the screaming stopped.

 When she opened her eyes she found herself in a new city as deserted as the first had been. As she searched the area for life she became aware of movement in the distance. She got out of her bed and walked in that direction. When she reached the end of the street she was on she found herself overlooking a war zone. Everywhere she looked there was fighting--humans and demon. Watching the battle she noticed that some of the demons were helping the humans and many times were attacked by them for it, after a few more minutes none of the humans were standing.

 In fact, the only thing from their side left standing were a handful of the demons that had been helping the humans, standing in a rough circle behind two of the larger members. The first was nearly ten feet tall, it was humanoid, had purple furry legs, the classic devil tail, small horn-like protrusions on each wrist, bat- like wings, and a reddish black double axe blade shaped headpiece. The other was humanoid, around twelve feet tall; it was almost covered in dull black insect-like armor and what looked like several red jewels were inset in the armor on its head, which flowed into what looked like three armored Dreadlocks.

 As she watched the group was slowly surrounded; she noticed the surrounded group and many of the surrounding demons look up. Following their gaze she saw a blond young man dressed in a tailored suit, standing on the roof of one of the surrounding buildings. As she watched, his body changed; he began glowing with an Inner Light, his clothes vanished, and wings grew from his back, head, and ankles. 

 When the transformation was complete it stared down at the gathered demons, its face a mask of sorrow. _~ It's over, Devilman! The humans are finished, the world is as it was always meant to be… ours once again. Surrender. I give you my word that your lives will be spared… I will even spare the lives of your remaining followers as well if that is your wish, Akira; just surrender! ~_

Buffy shivered as the words rang through her mind, looking back at the demons she saw the axe-headed one looking at its companion. Looking closer herself she could see cracks covering it's armor, several seeping fluid and realized the wet sheen of the armor wasn't completely from its opponents but from its own blood as well.

 _~ I never thought I'd see the day YOU were writhing at someone's feet begging like a bitch in heat! ~ _The dull black demon's eyes never left the golden form above them _~ Don't you even fucking think about it, D-man! As long as we're still fighting the world still has a chance… And if after all this fuck has done, all the pain and death he caused, after I've lost everything, if he thinks I'd ever surrender… HE'S FUCKING NUTS! ~_

 As she watched the injured demon brought its hand up, green light radiating from it. The golden being was enveloped in a green glow, which was almost instantly shattered by a golden energy blast aimed at the black demon. The impact sent dust and debris into the air obscuring the scene; as the dust began to settle it revealed that the demons were frozen in place, causing the scene to resemble a grotesque art exhibit. 

 Buffy felt herself slowly walk forward passing the frozen demons until she was standing at the edge of the crater the blast had made and looked down trying to see through the dust still hiding its depths from view. Hearing the crunch of gravel Buffy looked up and found the First Slayer standing on the opposite side of the crater looking up at the being surrounded by golden light. After a moment she turned to Buffy and shook her head. ~ It's over, the end has begun. ~

 "Huh?" Buffy stared the first slayer in confusion. "What's over?" 

 The first slayer shook her head again and slowly started around the crater towards Buffy. ~ They have returned. ~

 "What has returned?" Buffy scowled, slowly turned so she always facing the spirit. "And could we please dispense with the cryptic dialogue?!"

 "One is now many. The many have been deceived. ~

 "I guess not." Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed. 

 ~ The many will fail without all, all will fall without the many. One knows the truth to save all. ~

 "What are you talking about?" Buffy growled. "Why can't I ever get a straight answer?"

 The first slayer cocked her head then looked into the crater. Buffy slowly looked as well, gasping in shock when she saw what lay on the bottom. There was no sign of the demon or its remains, only a human body lying motionless amidst the bloodstained rubble.

 Buffy examined the body in silence, noting the many wounds covering the body; finally her eyes settled on its face and felt her eyes go wide at the sight of the very familiar face of Xander. ~ All must work as one or all will die ~

 Buffy sat up with a cry her eyes wide, covered in sweat and franticly looked around the room.  What the hell was that about?

~*-*~

 "… Lord!" Giles sat down heavily on the bar stool as a wave of vertigo passed over him. After a moment he looked around, blinked in surprise and then shivered as he found himself the center of attention in the bar full of demons.

 "Wh-what can I d-do you for f-fellas?" Willie the snitch asked nervously as he edged slowly up to the customers that had just appeared in his bar. 

 Giles turned to snap at the unsavory man, but stopped at the sight of Willie's chalky face and shaking frame. As Giles watched Willie, Xander shifted on his stool so he could look over his shoulder at the man behind the bar and the barkeep did a full body flinch away from the young man.

 Xander smirked at the trembling man then turned back to examining occupants of the bar. "I'll take a bottle of the strongest stuff you have and give my friend whatever's the best Scotch ya got."

 Willie scurried away, returning a moment later with an unmarked bottle, setting it and the Scotch on the bar he looked between them nervously. "W-who's paying?"

 "You know… on second thought, maybe I'll just grab a bite to eat instead!" Xander licked his lips as his gaze passed over the bar again. 

 Giles swallowed at the sight of several individuals heading towards their position at the bar, then blinked in shock as each set money on the bar beside Xander and nodded at him; most of them then left the building rather quickly although a few returned to their seats. Giles looked around the room, then frowned at the young man as he pull a few bills from the pile and gave them to Willie before pocketing the remainder. "Xander, did you just extort money from those demons?"

 Xander looked at him with a pointedly false hurt look. "'Extort' is such an ugly word, Giles. I prefer to think of it as requesting a security investment."

 "You know that happens to be illegal; the police call it a 'protection racket', I believe." Giles shook his head when he saw Xander roll his eyes. "Xander, forcing people to give you things because you're more powerful then they are is the behavior I'd expect from a demon or vampire, not what I would expect from…" Giles trailed off at the expression Xander was giving him and then opened and closed his mouth a few times without speaking.

 Xander chuckled, took a sip from his drinks and arched an eyebrow at the watcher. "Need some help getting that foot out of your mouth?"

 Giles scowled at the young man. "You bloody well know what I meant!"

 "Yeah, yeah, I know 'bad demon; bad, bad demon'," Xander suddenly looked a little embarrassed and slightly annoyed. "But do you honestly think any of them got the cash by working a nine to five?"

 "Maybe not, however that does not justify strong-arming the money from them." Giles frowned looking over the now nearly empty club and shook his head. "Two wrongs never make a right."

 "Giles, are you gonna preach or drink?" Xander growled; then went stiff and paled his head snapping around as his eyes took on a faraway look. "Oh, SHIT!"

~*-*~

 **Sunnydale Park **

 The fledgling couldn't believe its luck as it watched the gothic oriental teen walking through the park alone. It fell into pace behind the teen and shifted into its game face as it began stalking its prey. Suddenly the teen stopped and turned looking right at the vampire with an amused expression. "You're not very bright, are you?"

 The vampire stared as blue energy surrounded the teen's hand as he held it towards the vampire. The vampire had just enough time to feel the heat and scream before bursting into flames as a blue energy field engulfed him.

 Akira blinked in confusion as the demon that had been following him turned to ashes almost the instant he attacked it. _Okay, now that was different… I've never seen a demon so weak that it could be defeated that easily and that turning-to-dust thing is just plain fucked up._ Akira sniffed the air, rubbed his nose and frowned as he started down the path again. _Damn town must be infested! I almost can't smell anything but god- damned demons, so finding him that way isn't an option; not that it ever was. Never thought I would be cursing Xander's gift at stealth…_

 Akira's muscles twitched as he felt something like the static shock you'd get from a metal doorknob; looking around he saw a group of young men pointing weapons at him that looked like they belonged on the set of an old B science fiction movie. As Akira stared at them in disbelief, one of them fired their weapon causing the same stinging sensation as before.

 "You've got to be shitting me!" Akira muttered as the young men glanced at each other nervously.

 A tall blond frowned as their weapon gave off a high pitched whine. "Go to nightsticks."

 Akira smiled, watching them start to pull the weapons from their bags before reaching out, grabbing a nearby light post with his left hand and casually tearing it out of the ground. Akira chuckled darkly, rested the post on his shoulder like a baseball bat and gave the men a 'bring it on' gesture.

 Two of the men charged forward to attack Akira. The one on the right went high, slamming his nightstick into Akira's head while the other went low, snapping a kick into his knee in an attempt to take him off his feet so it would be easier to subdue him. The soldier on the right started to pull back for another swing and blinked as he found he couldn't.

 Akira's smile only got bigger when he saw the panic on the man's face as he noticed the antenna wrapped around his nightstick and wrist; then he lifted the post off his shoulder and swung it into the gut of the other commando hard enough to throw him into two other commandos standing five meters away. Akira's free hand snapped out, catching the commando before he could use a knife on the antenna wrapped around his wrist.

 "You know, I really gotta hand it to you…" Akira said with a chuckle and meeting the commando's eyes tightened his grip on the man hand. 

 The commando screamed like a little girl before passing out as enough pressure was applied to his hand to crush granite.

 Akira rolled his eyes and used his antenna to lift the man throwing him towards his companions before turning to go. He had only taken a few steps when he felt a pain in his chest and heard an explosion behind him. Akira glanced down at his chest; saw the nearly healed wound, spun around and seeing one of the commandos aiming pistols at him fired a thin beam of energy.

 As the blond commando watched, the demon spun on the soldier that had just shot him in the back and fired what looked a like a laser beam running it from the man's crotch up. The other commando just stood there for a second, then the two halves of his body fell in opposite directions. The demon looked over the remaining commandos obviously waiting for their next move. 

 The blond commando looked over his remaining men then looked Akira over with an expression like he had bitten into a lemon. "Fall back!"

 "Are you tripping, Riley? That thing just killed…" one of the others began.

 "That's an order, soldier!" The blond turned on him with an outraged expression. "Now move it!"

 "I don't think that's necessary, sir."

 Riley turned and looked at the speaker, who just pointed. When Riley looked where he was pointing he was just in time to see the demon go out of sight around a bend in the path. "Call it in; get a medi-vac and cleanup team here ASAP!"

 A short time later found Riley watching as a group of medics worked over his injured men while another group of men carried the bagged remains of the one he had lost. 

 "Hey Riley, ya got a minute?"

 Riley glanced at the soldier, shrugged and walked a few feet away from the other soldiers. "What is it, Graham?"

 "Riley, you know I'd never question you in front of the men," Graham looked around then glared at his superior, "but I gotta know; what were you thinking ordering a retreat after losing a man?"

 "What I was thinking?" Riley frowned, shook his head and glared at his friend. "That I didn't feel like losing all of my men, especially when it wouldn't have gained us anything in the process. Whatever the hell that thing was, it shrugged off the blasters like they were cap guns and barely seemed to notice when it took a 9mm round through the chest! It was playing with us, at least it was until it was shot and then it killed the only one of the squad that attempted to use lethal force on it. If we had kept pushing it might have turned whatever it used on Williams on the rest of the squad. I don't know about you but I never agreed to lead my men on pointless suicide missions. Now if I've answered your question soldier…"

 "Yes, sir!" Graham growled snapping to attention and giving a salute.

***

 As the sun finally rose above the edge of the horizon, driving the darkness back into the shadows as the world began to awaken for another day. Only a select few realized that the shadows where growing much larger and that soon not even the light will provide safety…

 After thousands of years of captivity within the artic ice, the demons are free and the war for survival has begun.

 To be continued…?


End file.
